Feliz cumpleaños, Coronel
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Christopher Brandon va a estar de cumpleaños, pero nadie parece recordarlo, bueno casi nadie.


"**Feliz cumpleaños, Coronel"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Christopher Brandon va a estar de cumpleaños, pero nadie parece recordarlo, bueno casi nadie.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, ¡Créanme!, si fuera así yo estaría junto al coronel en vez que Marianne ¬ ¬.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de uno de mis grandes amores, Alan Sidney Patrick Rickman, escribí esta pequeña historia sobre Christopher Brandon, ya que Alan hace de él aproveche su fecha de cumpleaños y aquí está mi historia!. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

_Historia dedicada a mi querida amiga y madre, Fanny, que me ayudo con mi redacción. ¡Te amo madre mía! _^//^

* * *

Un hombre, de no más de treinta y cinco años, estaba sentado, en su butaca, frente a la chimenea encendida. Las llamas alumbraban suavemente su rostro. Sus ojos estaban posados en la leña que se consumía hasta volverse ceniza.

Un suspiro de cansancio broto de sus labios. Su mano fue a su cabello, castaño claro, y lo revolvió. En su rostro había una mueca de tristeza. Dentro de diez minutos sería un nuevo día y éste se acabaría antes de que nadie lograra decirle un "feliz cumpleaños, coronel o felicidades".

Nadie le había dicho nada y, aunque ya estuviese acostumbrado a la soledad, él pensó que al menos su amada Marianne lo recordaría… había sido un ingenuo. Para ella no era nada más que el coronel Brandon, un simple amigo que nunca llegaría a tener su corazón… porque éste pertenecía a otro, aunque ya la hubiese rechazado.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lentamente se puso de pie y se volteo hacía la puerta, tratando de ver quién andaba rondando por la casa tan tarde.

-Permiso, señor…-El coronel observó como una joven criada, de no más de veinte años, entraba a la habitación y se encaminaba hacia él. La tenue luz de la chimenea alumbro la piel morena de la joven, su cabello, negro, iba recogido en una trenza, sus ojos azulados se posaron sobre él con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Qué sucede, Amelia?.-Preguntó mirando lo nerviosa que estaba su joven criada. Notó como la joven sostenía un paquete entre sus manos.

-Bu-bueno señor… yo qu-quería… decirle…-Christopher observó como en las mejillas de la joven aparecía un fuerte rubor.-quería decirle feliz cumpleaños, coronel…-Habló mientras tendía el paquete hacía el hombre y bajaba la cabeza contemplando sus zapatos, como si aquello fuese lo más hermosos que hubiese visto.

Confundido, el coronel cogió el paquete que la joven le tendía. Lo abrió y se encontró con una bufanda de lana negra.

-Yo no sabía que darle y como el señor siempre sale a dar paseos en caballo, por las mañanas, yo pensé que tendría frio. Espero que no le moleste mi atrevimiento.-Habló apresuradamente la joven, por lo que Brandon le entendió a duras penas lo que la joven quiso decirle.

-No, no me molesta, Amelia…-La joven alzó su vista con nerviosismo, mientras que sus manos jugaban nerviosamente entre ellas.-Muchas gracias por esto…-Lentamente se colocó la bufanda que la joven le dio, más que mal ella había sido la única en recordar su fecha de cumpleaños.

-De nada señor. Usted merece ser feliz…-Dijo brindándole una suave sonrisa. A ella le había costado un montón juntar el dinero necesario para comprar la lana para la bufanda, pero por su señor hizo el esfuerzo. Él siempre trataba bien a sus sirvientes y ella estaba agradecida por aquello.-Con su permiso me retiro…

-Espera…-La joven detuvo su caminar. Observó nerviosamente como el coronel se acercaba a ella. Antes de que su mente pudiese reaccionar, el hombre la había envuelto entre sus brazos.

Ella, sorprendida, le devolvió el abrazo. El suave olor a tierra mojada y bosque inundo sus fosas nasales. Debió pensarlo, obviamente, era normal que él oliera de esa manera ya que siempre estaba en el bosque.

Después de unos minutos se separaron lentamente. El rostro de ella estaba rojo, por la vergüenza que tenía por haber abrazado al hombre, mientras que el de él tenía una suave sonrisa.

-Ahora puedes retirarte.-Le habló suavemente. Ella asintió y salió lentamente de la habitación. Cuando estuvo afuera se apoyó en la puerta, dejando salir un suspiro.

-Feliz cumpleaños… Christopher.-Al menos, en la soledad de aquel pasillo, se permitiría llamarlo de esa forma…

Por su parte el coronel se quedó contemplando el lugar por donde había salido la joven y por primera vez, en muchos años, sintió como la soledad era apartada de su vida, al menos por unos minutos…

**.-The end.-**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._


End file.
